Prom Night
by Smarty 94
Summary: Meek is forced to take Seeker's daughter to her prom night after she is dumped by her boyfriend, but Meek starts to worry for Luna's life. Meanwhile; Rook Shar tries to help Seeker and his ex wife get back together.
1. Cynthia

In Seeker's ship; the alien was looking at a bunch of mug shots of different alien criminals.

"Got to be something of interest in here for tons of money." said Seeker.

He heard a crying sound and turned to see a teenage female version of himself crying.

Seeker became shocked.

"What the hell?" said Seeker, "What're you doing here Cynthia?"

The girl known as Cynthia turned to Seeker.

"Mom sent me over here for a few days." said Cynthia.

Seeker groaned before turning around and dialing a number on his controls.

Then a live chat with an adult female version of Seeker appeared.

"Yes?" said the woman.

"What the hell is this?" Seeker said while pointing to the teenage girl.

"Your daughter." the woman said.

"I know who she is, why did you send her here without telling me about this? This place isn't child friendly and you know it." said Seeker.

The woman became mad.

"You never spend time with her due to being busy all the time." said the woman.

"Yeah, also because you won full custody of her in the divorce." said Seeker.

"That is so not true." said the woman, "And take it easy on her, she's going through a rough time."

Seeker sighed.

"That's what you said when you married me." said Seeker.

"Just be easy, she's been dumped." said the ex wife.

"Alright fine." said Seeker.

He pushed the end call button and the live chat disappeared.

Seeker walked over to his daughter.

"Hey there cupcake, heard of your problem." said Seeker.

"Can you believe it? Anthony dumped me just a day before my prom." said Cynthia.

Seeker became shocked.

"Seriously, it's prom?" said Seeker.

"Yeah, I'm never going to speak to him again, no matter how much he begs." said Cynthia.

"Look, don't let this whole thing bowl you over, it'll fade away in the future." said Seeker, "Now if you need anything, I'll be here for you."

Cynthia stopped crying and did some thinking.

"Well, I need a new date to prom." said Cynthia.

"Except for that, come on, I'm worried some guy will knock you up and I'll be sued for everything I've got." said Seeker.

Cynthia became mad.

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS! I NEED A DATE, AND I NEED IT BY TOMORROW!" yelled Cynthia.

"You might, but I don't." said Seeker.

"Either you get me a date, or I'll make sure my mother sues you for damage of my character." said Cynthia.

Seeker groaned.

"Pushy broad, just like me. Now where the hell am I going to find someone who won't want to recreate Fifty Shades of Grey with my daughter?" said Seeker.

He then smirked.

"Oh wait, I know someone just like that." said Seeker.

On Earth; Meek and Luna were sitting on a tree branch.

Meek was eating a slice of all meat pizza with cheese stuffed crust while Luna was eating an ice cream cone.

"Pizza and ice cream, what a combo." said Luna.

"What about adding a cola on the side as well?" Asked Meek.

Luna chuckled and reached into a tree hole before pulling out two glass bottles of Coca Cola.

She gave one bottle to Meek before pulling out a bottle opener and popping the cap off.

Meek stuck the tip of his bottle in his mouth before popping the cap open with his golden canine tooth.

Luna is shocked.

"Wow." said Luna.

"Takes time to master." Meek said before spitting the bottle cap into a garbage can.

The two drank their sodas before some type of missile got stuck in the tree, shocking them.

Luna pulled the missile out and saw some buttons before pushing one and a holographic image of Seeker appeared.

The group became mad.

"Not again." said Meek.

Seeker started speaking, but the group couldn't hear a thing.

"Where's the sound?" said Luna.

"Seeker, your microphone isn't on." said Meek.

Seeker heard Meek and became shocked before putting on a pair of glasses and looking at some controls.

"Click on the icon shaped like a microphone." said Meek.

"Everytime a villain calls, this happens." said Luna.

"Hello?" Seeker said before pushing a button on his side, making the hologram disappear, "Hello?"

The two groaned.

"Well that's just great, we can hear him, but not see him." said Luna.

"This is what it's like talking to Cow and Chicken's parents." said Meek.

Then Seeker's hologram appeared.

"There, now can you see and hear me?" said Seeker.

The two nodded.

"Finally, now where was I?" said Seeker.

He did some thinking and smiled.

"Oh yeah. Forgive me for speaking to you like this, but I'd expect a writen letter and a text to your phone would have been turned down." said Seeker.

"Apology excepted." said Meek and Luna.

Seeker nodded.

"Anyway the reason I'm calling is I need your help." He said.

Meek and Luna are confused.

"I can see your confused so I'll explain. You see my daughter's no good boyfriend broke up with her before prom." said Seeker.

"Pass, last time I saw her, she glued my testicales to her bed while I was blindfolded, and we were both nine at the time." said Meek.

Seeker became mad.

"I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS! My job is on the line." said Seeker.

"You maybe worried, but I'm not." said Meek, "Besides, I've already got a prom to go to."

"Yeah I paid the principal of your school a hefty ammount of money just to merge his prom with my daughters prom, and it's happening in a space dome." said Seeker.

The two became shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Luna, "We spent weeks getting ready for that day."

"Private meeting." said Meek.

He stuck the missile in the tree as Wart appeared without the two noticing.

"Care to explain who this other mysterious girl is?" said Luna.

Wart became shocked and hid behind a bush.

"Obviously she's Seeker's daughter, she had quite the insane and obvious crush on me. But I kept her in arms length due to not wanting to upset Seeker." said Meek.

Wart became shocked and pulled out a notepad before writing stuff down.

Luna nodded.

"I guess but we planned on this." Said Luna.

"I know, but knowing Seeker, if I do help him out, he'll keep his word on any promise." said Meek.

He pulled out the missile.

"We got a deal?" said Seeker.

"First off, you got to promise to not go after me for a month." said Meek, "All I'm asking."

"Fine, but don't tell me, ask her." said Seeker.

Then Cynthia appeared and waved happily.

"HI MEEKY-POO!" yelled Cynthia.

Meek became shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me, I've got to ask her out?" said Meek.

"DO IT OR I'M COMING STRAIGHT FOR YOU!" yelled Seeker.

Meek groaned.

"Cynthia if I recall. Will you do me the honor of going to prom with me?" Meek said annoyed.

Cynthia managed to hug Meek very tightly despite being a hologram message, turning him blue and making him gasp for air.

"How is that Possible?" He asked.

Luna turned to Seeker.

"Um Seeker question is it ok if Meek still takes me?" She asked. "I mean we did plan on going."

Seeker realized Luna was right and smiled.

"Alright alright fine." said Seeker, "I trust you."

"Frankly I don't trust Seeker to keep his word." said Wart.

He then walked off.

"Alright, so we'll see you tomorrow night, and this live chat will self destruct." said Seeker.

His and Cynthia's hologram disappeared.

Meek then tossed the bomb before turning to Luna.

"I'm just going to go out on a limb and say this, that was pretty stupid what you suggested." said Meek.

Luna became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Luna.

"Suggesting to tag along with me and Cynthia for prom. Hell there have been tons of girls who showed interest in me, the next day afterwards, they all died of mysterious circumstances." said Meek.

"Nuh uh." said Luna.

Meek pulled out a tombstone that said 'Here lies Olivia, fell for Meek, but died of mysterious circumstances the next day.'

"Yuh huh." said Meek.

Luna is shocked.

"You keep a tombstone of every girl who ever fell for you at all times?" said Luna.

"No, this is only a Styrofoam copy of a girl who fell for me during one trip involving myself, Seeker, and her." said Meek.

He tossed the fake tombstone away.

"I'm going to die of mysterious circumstances tomorrow." said Luna.

Meek chuckled.

"Relax mama, you've got a very powerful weapon on your back. And as long as I'm around, nothing'll happen." said Meek.

Luna smiled and hugged Meek.

"I always can count on you." said Luna.

She then became confused.

"But where's the missile heading for?" said Luna.

"Don't know, don't care." said Meek.

The missile then split into four missiles before they each flew in different direction.

With Chief Quimby; he was disquised as a golden statue and gave a message orb to Gadget.

"I have a new mission for you Gadget." said Quimby.

He then saw one of the four split missiles heading for him and became shocked.

"Missile, missile, MISSILE!" yelled Quimby.

The missile then exploded in his face, covering him in seut.

Gadget became shocked.

"Quimby, you should really disguise yourself as a statue that isn't covered in soot, if you're going to give me missions." said Gadget.

Quimby then fainted.

At Norrisville; another missile hit Slimovitz's car, shocking the man.

"MY CAR!" yelled Slimovitz.

In Undertown; Pakmar was setting up a recliner when the third missile hit his store and exploded, shocking him.

"MY RECLINERS!" yelled Pakmar.

On Planet Zeenu; Dorkus was watering tons of flowers.

"There's nothing like tending to your garden." said Dorkus.

However the missle came and destroyed his house and garden.

"MY HOUSE AND GARDEN!" He shouted

He shouted so loud birds flew away.

"MY BIRDS!" shouted Dorkus.


	2. Chelsey

On an unknown planet; Seeker's ex wife was relaxing on a lawn chair.

"Now this is the way to spend a vacation, or my name isn't Chelsey." the alien known as Chelsey said.

She then grabbed a drink and drank some.

"Oh yeah, there ain't no way I'm going to reconcile with my ex husband, leaving our daughter with him was the perfect ploy to get this vacation." said Chelsey.

Rook Shar who was on another lawn chair heard her and turned to the alien.

"You sent your own daughter to an ex husband just to come here?" said Shar.

Chelsey became shocked and jumped from her chair.

"Who are you?" said Chelsey.

"Rook Shar." said Shar.

Chelsey became shocked.

"Rook Shar, you're related related to Rook Blonko?" said Chelsey.

Shar became confused.

"Yeah, he is my brother. How do you know him." said Shar.

Chelsey smiled.

"Who hasn't heard of Rook Blonko, the Plumber who was promoted to a Magister for defending a base from a cyborg of his own kind." said Chelsey.

Rook Shar nodded.

"Yeah he is famous." said Shar.

She did some thinking.

"Have you ever thought about setting things right with this ex husband of yours?" said Rook Shar.

Chelsey raised an eye brow.

"Say what now?" said Chelsey.

"Yeah, try to make things right with him." said Rook Shar.

Chelsey laughed.

"As if." said Chelsey.

"It is not to late." said Shar.

The Ex Wife sighed.

"I know, I'm just not sure if Seeker will want to return to me." said Chelsey.

Shar did some thinking.

"Perhaps, but you can try." said Shar.

Chelsey nodded.

"Yeah I should." said Chelsey.

She pulled out some type of smartphone and did some texting which said 'Seeker, we need to talk.'

Then a text appeared saying 'What about?'

She smiled and texted back 'About us possibly making amends.'

A text appeared saying 'Never pegged you as the amends type.'

She smirked and texted 'Let's just say someone helped me out.'

A new text appeared that said 'Should we meet in the place we met?'

Chelsey texted back 'Yeah tomorrow night.'

She put her phone away and smiled.

"Things'll be looking pretty good from now on." said Chelsey.


	3. Preparing for Prom

In Luna's room in Toon Manor; the Loudest Loud was in a closet as Lincoln was sitting on her bed.

"So you're sure it's such a good idea to go on a two way date with Meek and a girl who had a crush on him and quite possibly killed off many other girls who developed the hots for Meek?" said Lincoln.

Luna turned to her brother.

"Not really, Meek hinted to the fact that Seeker's daughter killed girls that really liked him. But he'll make sure nothing happens to me." said Luna.

"Dedication to a relationship at it's finest." said Lincoln.

Luna walked out of the closet in a purple gown and purple opera gloves.

"Well?" said Luna.

Lincoln turned to her sister and became stunned.

"Meek does not deserve a girl like you." Lincoln joked.

The two chuckled at Lincoln's joke.

Later; Luna was sitting on a chair outside the mansion and saw a hovering limo stopping infront of the mansion.

Meek who was in a tuxedo popped out of the sun roof.

"Kickass." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"So who'd you have to kill to get that thing?" said Luna.

"No one, I designed this thing myself. Hovering limo with a robot driver in it." said Meek.

Then a robot similar to Bender Rodriguez but in a tux went to the passenger door and opened it up.

Luna walked into the limo as Meek sat down on a seat.

As the bot was about to close the door, a hand stopped it.

"Hold it, hold it." said a voice.

The hand belonged to Rayman who was in a black tux and black shoes walked into the limo followed by the other Sonic Underground members.

Sonic was in his fancy brown jacket while the other guy members were also in black tux's.

Kai and Penny were in black gowns.

"Still more people coming." said Randy.

Then Gwen who was in a dark green dress, Lucy Mann who was in a black dress, Janna who was in a yellow dress, and Theresa who was in a turquoise dress entered the limo as well, much to Meek's shocked.

"What the hell is this?" said Meek.

"We're a fraction of the entertainment at the prom, remember?" said Sonic.

"That and we didn't want to miss out on an opportunity to ride in a limo." said Howard.

Meek punched Howard.

"Shut it Fat Boy." He said.

Howard became mad.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned." said Howard.

Everyone else looked at each other.

"Fat." they all said.

Howard growled.

Later; the space limo was traveling through space.

"Anyways, we've got some good news and bad news." said Luna.

"Start with the good news first." said Randy.

"We're going to be picking up Seeker's daughter who has quite an insane crush on me and might possibly try to kill Luna." said Meek.

"What's the bad news?" said Ben.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh wait that was the bad news." said Meek.

Ben became mad.

"THEN WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS!?" yelled Ben.

"The good news is I found a Razor Fang." Luna said while pulling out a razor fang.

Meek's Gligar popped out of it's Great Ball and started reaching for the razor fang happily.

Meek pushed the Pokemon away.

"Don't even, only for a good time." said Meek.

Gligar whined.

The space limo then stopped next to Seeker's ship before a tube from the limo attatched to Seeker's ship.

Meek sighed.

"If only there were another way." said Meek.

Then Cynthia in a pink dress entered the limo.

"Move over idiots." said Cynthia.

She then sat down between Meek and Cynthia.

"Pardon me." said Cynthia.

Howard smirked.

"Hello ther..." He started only to be thrown into space.

Everyone became shocked.

"You just threw out our drummer." said Trent.

"Don't care, you can find a new drummer." said Cynthia.

"What is this the Princess Bride? We're not going to pull off a Dread Pirate Roberts just to find a replacement this late." said Kai.

"Well to bad. He's now sucked into the Black Hole." said Cynthia.

Randy chuckled.

"I wouldn't count on it sister. Howard is a very stubborn bastard." said Randy.

"And a very big prick." said Penny.

Cynthia then threw Penny out the limo.

Sonic groaned before pulling out a space helmet and opened up the sun roof and climbed out of the limo.

Cynthia became confused.

"Is that rat an idiot?" said Cynthia.

"Not as crazy as Detective Pikachu." saod Ben.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a courtroom; Detective Pikachu was sitting on the judge table and looking at a man.

The man became shocked.

"Hey I know you, you're the same Pikachu who framed me." said the man.

"I'll have you know that I went to law school, graduated, got my diploma, got a judge job yesterday." said Detective Pikachu.

The man is shocked and confused.

"How is that humanly possible?" Asked the man.

Detective Pikachu banged his gabble.

"Guilty of questioning me." said Detective Pikachu.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Sonic's actually very resourcful, we don't exactly give him the credit he needs." said Gwen.

Later; the limo stopped at some type of dome before the same tube attached to an entry way and opened up a doorway.

The group then exited the limo before the doors closed up and the limo left.

Then the doors were forced open by a pair of hands and the group saw that Sonic was pushing the doors open.

Penny climbed in through the entry way as well.

"What would you do without me Penny?" said Sonic.

Penny smiled.

"Make sure Uncle Gadget gets all the credit for my work." said Penny.

"Yeah that's fair." said Sonic.

He then let go of the doorway and it closed up.

But then it opened up and Howard dressed up like a pirate appeared.

"Being a pirate is alright with me, do what you want cause a pirate be free, you are a pirate." Howard sang.

Kai pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to Randy.

Randy smirked and blew a raspberry at Kai.

"So chubby, how'd you survive this time?" said Ray.

Howard chuckled.

"If you must know, I landed on a space pirateship and accidentally crushed the captain of the ship with my whole body weight and the crew named me their new captain." said Howard.

Everyone became shocked.

"So they pulled off a Dread Pirate Roberts on you?" said Janna, "Huh, how ironic."

"Shut up Janna." said Howard and splashed water.

The group looked around and saw tons of people dancing.

"Looks like we got here before the entertainment could show up." said Sonic, "We'd better get set up."

The Sonic Underground walked off and passed a table that had some bagel bites with cream cheese and bluefin tuna chunks on top.

Ray returned and saw the bluefin tuna bagel bites and smiled.

"Where have you been all my life?" said Ray.

He then started devouring the bluefin tuna bagel bites.

Howard noticed it.

"And people give me a hardtime for eating all the time." said Howard.

"That's nothing I heard there is a 712lb morbidly obese woman refuses to follow diet, gains weight, and then blocks doctor's number so he can't call her." said a random red alien.

Everyone shook their heads.

Meanwhile in Wart's apartment; the warthog was looking up tons of info on Seeker's daughter.

"Come on you bitch, tell me what there is to know." said Wart.

He pulled up some type of page full of family photos, even one where the two were on the Tetramand homeworld.

Wart chuckled.

"Desert planet, very nice if you want to be." said Wart.

He then did some more hacking before becoming shocked.

"A secret account eh?" said Wart.

He smirked.

"Alright, time to see what you're hiding from everyone." said Wart.

He did some more work on the computer.

He then saw pictures of Cynthia with a humanoid snake like alien.

Wart became confused.

"Who are you Slytherin?" said Wart.

He then moved his cursor onto the snake and saw the name Anthony.

"Anthony huh?" said Wart.

He clicked on the name and was taken to another page.

"Hmm." said Wart.

He then pulled up some other pictures and saw that they were of Anthony with tons of gems.

He even saw one with the snake in front of a closet full of clothes.

Wart saw something and became confused.

"Huh?" said Wart.

He zoomed into the image and saw a clothing store security tag.

The warthog became shocked.

"Stolen clothes? That idiot couldn't have thought about removing the security tag?" said Wart.

He stood up and walked into his closet.

"Looks like my mission has changed from proving Seeker won't keep his word to warning him about his daughter's ex boyfriend." said Wart.

He then walked out in his detective clothes.


	4. Dinner Date

Inside some type of resturant; Chelsey who was in a black dress was sitting at a booth.

"You sure this is such a good idea?" said Chelsey.

Shar who was at another booth with a microphone/headphone combo nodded.

"Of course it is, just do as I say and everything will be alright." said Shar.

The Ex Wife nodded and looked around.

"Wait is that Roseanne and her husband?" asked Chelsey.

Shar looked at where Chelsey was looking at to see blue aliens similar to Roseanne Barr and John Goodman.

"Nope, just aliens that look like them." said Shar.

Chelsey nodded.

"I see." said Chelsey.

Then Seeker still in his standard outfit appeared.

"You called?" said Seeker.

Chelsey nodded.

"Yeah, I did." said Chelsey.

Seeker sat down.

"What did you want to talk about again?" said Seeker.

"Just about rekindling." said Chelsey.

"No, no, no, don't say rekindling, that is what old people say, say that you want to remember why you both fell in love with each other." said Shar.

Her new friend nodded.

"I want us to remember why we fell in love with each other in the first place." said Chelsey.

Seeker did some thinking.

"If I recall, it had something to do with you liking my boyish charms at the time." said Seeker.

"Oh yeah, you were the jock of the blorb ball team at the time." said Chelsey.

"And what a pro I was." said Seeker.

Shar was currently eating an Amber Ogia.

"Now complement him about all the stuff he has done during these blorb ball games before you two started dating." said Shar.

Chelsey nodded.

"I remember the play you pulled off when your team was just two points away from winning." said Chelsey.

Seeker nodded.

"Yeah, when I faked the left and right before going straight for the goal." said Seeker.

Chelsey chuckled.

"And after you won the game, your entire team beat up the other team as part of the Blorb Ball rules." said Chelsey.

Seeker remembered that.

"Yep." He said

 **Flashback**

A younger Seeker was beating up a whole bunch of aliens.

"YEAH, SUCK IT LOSERS!" yelled Seeker.

 **End Flashback**

Shar became shocked.

"Wait, stuff like that does happen?" said Shar.

"You know, it's actually very great that we're reconnecting like this." said Seeker.

Chelsey nodded.

"Here here." said Chelsey.

"Plus I can tell your new friend is helping you." said Seeker.

Chelsey became shocked.

Shar who heard everything became shocked as well.

The Revonnagander stood up and walked off.

"How'd you know?" Asked His Ex Wife.

Seeker chuckled.

"Please, this isn't the first time I've seen someone giving you advice on how to talk." said Seeker.

"Oh, it was that obvious huh?" said Chelsey.

Seeker smiled.

"Of course it was." said Seeker.

Chelsey smiled.

"I guess I should just be honest." said Chelsey, "It's been so boring being a single mother who just uses alimony checks for herself."

"You should see the earth show Two and a Half Men." said Seeker.

His Ex Wife nodded.

"I have and Ravens Home as well." said the Ex wife.

Seeker looked around.

"Want to get out of here?" said Seeker.

Chelsey nodded.

"Sure." she said.

The two aliens stood up and walked out of the resturant.


	5. Anthony Snake

Back in the Prom Dome; Ray was playing some music on his disk jockey station and many people were dancing.

Sonic and Gwen were currently dancing with each other.

Gwen smiled at her boyfriend.

"Gotten better since the last time we danced." said Gwen.

"It was last week." said Sonic.

"Feels like a lifetime." said Gwen.

Sonic laughed

"Yeah well at least it's better then that AWEFUL SHOW SPEECHLESS!" shouted Sonic.

Cynthia was glaring at Meek and Luna dancing with each other.

She took a bite out of an olive before putting a straw to her mouth.

She then spat out a seed towards the rocker.

But Meek managed to grab the seed.

Cynthia groaned before spitting out another seed, but missing.

The seed in question wound up bouncing off of many walls before hitting Howard who was drinking tons of punch in one of his eyes.

The fat teenager grabbed his eye and screamed.

"MY EYE!" yelled Howard.

Sonic saw that.

"I don't know if I should be worried about Meek bringing someone who had a crush on him to prom, or that his girlfriend may end up dead." said Sonic.

"I'm worried for both." said Gwen.

Ray then played Fist Bump.

Sonic shook his head.

"RAY!" yelled Sonic.

"Whoops." said Ray, "Hang on."

He then pushed the stop button before changing the song to Crush 40's Live Life.

Sonic turned back to Gwen.

"See you next song?" said Sonic.

Gwen nodded before kissing Sonic on the cheek.

Sonic walked off before taking Penny's hand and dancing with her.

"It's amazing that Meek wasn't fond of the idea of taking two girls to prom, but you figured this out easily." said Penny.

Sonic chuckled.

"Well when you've got a girlfriend and an old friend who just so happens to be a girl, you manage to work things out." said Sonic, "Besides, we never did forget about each other."

 **Flashback**

At some type of video game convention; Sonic was looking on a stage at some guy talking about some Pokemon games when Penny in her Gadget & the Gadgetinis appearance appeared with a smoothie.

"I still don't get the big fuss about this." said Sonic.

"Maybe because Roger Craig Smith will be appearing." said Penny.

Sonic became shocked and looked around.

"Roger Craig Smith is here?" Sonic said before turning to Penny and becoming shocked, "Hey, you look familiar."

Penny chuckled.

"Yeah, we went to summer camp with each other." said Penny.

Sonic became shocked.

"Penny?" said Sonic.

"The one and only." said Penny.

Sonic chuckled.

"Wow, you-" Sonic said before checking her out some more, "Look very different. But in a good way."

"Puberty." said Penny.

 **End Flashback**

"Always a good excuse." said Penny.

With Cynthia; she snuck over to the punch bowl and poured a liquid into it before sneaking away.

"How do you like me now?" she thought.

Howard appeared at the bowl and picked it up before drinking all the punch.

"Mmm, tasty." said Howard.

He then passed out.

Cynthia saw the whole thing and groaned.

"Dammit." she said, "I'll be a monkey's uncle if someone briefly ended their interest in something."

Meek and Luna were still dancing with each other.

"Remember the time you nearly ended your interest in Mick Swagger?" said Meek.

Luna chuckled.

"How could I forget?" said Luna.

 **Flashback**

In the Toon Manor living room; Meek was setting up a DVD as Luna was sitting on the couch.

"Five hours of searching, but I finally found the lost Mick Swagger concert." said Meek.

He sat down on the couch and snuggled up to Luna.

"Let the awesome concert begin." said Luna.

The two then saw a video of Mick Swagger on a stage playing a kazoo.

Five minutes later; the concert ended and the two were looking at a color bar.

Luna became shocked.

"That was the lost concert?" Luna said before becoming mad, "THAT WAS NOTHING BUT FIVE MINUTES OF KAZOO PLAYING!

"That was a waste of five hours to find this." said Meek.

Luna started turning red as steam escaped her ears.

"MICK SWAGGER BETRAYED US!" yelled Luna.

She ran to her room and knocked a ton of Mick Swagger albums off a dresser as she cried.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I STARTED A MICK SWAGGER FAN CLUB IN TOON CITY!" yelled Luna.

Meek walked to the room and saw everything as Lincoln appeared confused.

"What's going on?" said Lincoln.

"We watched a very short Mick Swagger concert, and it was very boring." said Meek.

Luna then took down a ton of Mick Swagger posters.

"I'M GETTING RID OF ALL MY MICK SWAGGER STUFF!" yelled Luna.

She then reached down into her skirt and removed a pair of underwear with the word Mick Swagger on it.

"ALL OF IT!" yelled Luna.

Meek and Lincoln became shocked.

The meerkat then covered the albino kids eyes.

"And now I'm not the only one who goes commando." said Meek.

Luna ripped the Mick Swgger underpants and took a manniquin of him and wrote Dick Swagger.

Meek became shocked.

"Wow, never made or seen a comment like that in years." said Meek.

Luna then ran to the front door.

"I'LL RUN AWAY FOR GOOD!" yelled Luna.

She exited the mansion and slammed the door.

"Huh, and I fell in love with her for her wonderful personality." said Meek.

"Yep." said Lincoln.

"Now for the main concert." said a voice from the TV.

Meek whistled.

"Lun, come back, the real deal's about to start." said Meek.

Luna burst through the doors happy.

"Can't talk now, got something to do." said Luna.

She ran into her room and erased Dick Swagger from the manniquin, sewed her underpants before putting them back on, placed her posters back on the wall before finally placing the same albums back on the dresser and returning to the living room before snuggling to Meek.

"Time to rock on for good." said Luna.

 **End Flashback**

"Not ten seconds after you swore Mick Swagger off, you put his music back into your life." said Meek.

Luna blushed at that.

Cynthia is mad and pushed Luna away so she could dance with Meek.

"Hi Meek." She said.

"I'm beginning to see why your ex dumped you." said Meek.

Cynthia growled.

"You think you know everything about me, don't you?" said Cynthia.

"Well I know that you obvioulsy killed many other girls who fell for me, so yeah." said Meek.

"If you think so, then you'll know that I've got something special happening tonight." said Cynthia.

Meek became shocked.

"What did you do this time?" said Meek.

"And now it's time to nominate the new prom king and queen." said a voice.

Meek became mad.

"You didn't." said Meek.

"Bingo." said Cynthia.

"The king and queen are Meek and Cynthia." said the same voice.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"What the?" said Luna.

The others became confused.

"Those two are king and queen of prom? That doesn't sound right." said Ben.

"You're telling me." said Ray, "I smell something funny."

Everyone did some sniffing before looking at Howard.

The overweight teen became shocked.

"Why does everyone always blame me for everything?" said Howard.

"Penny, look around this place." said Sonic.

Penny nodded before walking off.

"CYNTHIA!" yelled a voice similar to the JLA version of Firestorm.

Everyone turned around and saw Cynthia's ex boyfriend Anthony with a huge sack entering the dome.

The girl groaned.

"What is it dumper?" said Cynthia.

"Sweetie, please, I can explain my reasons for dumping you." said Anthony.

"To little to late, it'll take something very big to get me to take you back." said Cynthia.

Anthony then tossed his huge bag forward and a ton of diamonds, pearls, gold rings, clothes with security tags still on them, and a very big ruby diamond fell out of the bag.

"I dumped you so that the cops won't be able to find out that I was going to steal a very big gem for you." said Anthony.

Everyone became shocked.

"That's terrible." said Kai.

Cynthia smiled.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Cynthia.

She pushed Meek and ran to Anthony.

The two started kissing each other.

"Let's never fight again." said Cynthia.

"Sure thing babe." said Anthony.

Meek sighed in relief.

"At least I'm off the hook." said Meek.

"Hey, you see that meerkat over there?" said Cynthia.

Anthony turned to Meek.

"Yeah." said Anthony.

"Kill him." said Cynthia.

"Nevermind, I'm snake chow." said Meek.

Anthony chuckled before lunging forward with fangs sticking out of his mouth and tried to bite Meek, but the meerkat moved out of the way.

The alien snake hissed.

Cynthia laughed evily.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Cynthia.

But she was tapped on the shoulder.

She became confused and turned around before turning to see Luna in her Purple Parasite armor, but minus the helmet.

The rocker then punched Cynthia very hard, sending her crashing into a table full of hor'derves, destroying it.

Sonic smirked.

"I'm loving this already." said Sonic.

Randy approached Sonic.

"You know that table had chili dogs on it right?" said Randy.

Sonic became shocked before getting on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sonic.

Meek ran and jumped into a closet before coming out in his Bounty Hunter armor.

"Suck on this." said Meek.

Anthony then spat out some slime which hit Meek's shoulder Gatling Gun and gauntlet.

The armor sparked out a bit.

"Crap." said Meek.

"Bet you didn't know I can spit out quick drying slime now did you?" said Anthony.

He laughed.

"Is that where Slimer came from?" He puned.

Meek saw a samurai sword and picked it up before Anthony spat out some more slime, but missed.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself you cowardly snake?" said Meek.

Anthony beccame mad.

"A snake am I?" said Anthony, "Perhaps you'd like to see how-"

He then turned into a giant cobra.

"SNAKE LIKE I CAN BE!" yelled Anthony.

Everyone became shocked even Cynthia.

"I did not see that coming." said Cynthia.

Anthony lunged at Meek several times trying to bit him, but kept on missing.

The snake lunged at Meek once more, but the meerkat jumped out of the way.

"Coward." said Anthony.

He lunged forwards again, but Meek sliced him across the face.

The giant cobra screamed in pain.

Lucy Mann who was split into three copies of herself and each dressed in a cheerleader outfit complete with pom-poms were cheering.

"RICK EM, RACK EM, ROCK EM, RAKE, STICK THAT SWORD INTO THAT SNAKE!" Lucy cheered.

Anthony turned to Lucy angrily.

"You stay out of this." hissed Anthony.

The Lucy clones reattached to each other leaving only one of them waving a black flag with a capital A on it.

"Anthony, Anthony, he's our man, if he can't do it-"Lucy said before grinning evily and her cheerleader outfit turned back into her prom outfit, "GREAT!"


	6. Making Up

In outer space; Wart was flying his sister's spaceship through the emptiness when he started approaching Seeker's ship.

He then pushed a button.

"Camoflauge activate." said Wart.

The ship turned invisible before landing on Seeker's ship.

Wart entered the ship and pulled out a pistol before looking around.

He walked off and looked around every hallway.

The warthog heard some moaning and put his ear to one door.

"Seeker." said Wart.

He kicked the door down and aimed his gun in the room.

"Seeker, you're going to have-"Wart said before becoming shocked and covered his eyes, "OH MY GOD!"

Seeker and Chelsey who were messing around under the blankets poked their heads out and Seeker became mad before looking at Wart.

"Doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?" said Seeker, "It's very rude."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were doing that." said Wart. "At least it's not as crazy as what Roseanne and Jackie's Mother did when she got kicked out of the retirement home."

"Eh, you really should have knock." said Chelsey.

Wart became confused.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" said Wart, "I'm guessing your the ex wife."

The Ex Wife nodded.

"Sure, name's Chelsey." said Chelsey.

"Hey, I'm Wart, I'm a known acossiate of Seeker." said Wart.

Chelsey looked at Seeker.

"I barley even know him. The only reason we know each other is because we both know that Meek kid." said Seeker.

"That's why I'm here. Somewhat of why I'm here. Do you know who your daughter was going out with?" said Wart.

Seeker became confused.

"Never met him, but I was told he was a repairman." said Seeker.

"Nope, she lied to you. He's a criminal." said Wart.

Seeker became shocked and confused and mad.

"She lied? When I get through with her, she'll be grounded very greatly." said Seeker.

Wart is shocked.

"Wow, very strict." said Wart.

Seeker groaned.

"I'm a father, it's what I do." said Seeker.

"Where is this ex boyfriend of her's anyways?" said Chelsey.

A vibrating sound was heard and Wart pulled out his phone and looked at face time video of Meek battling Anthony.

"At the prom event." said Wart.

"Alright, give us five minutes to finish up." said Seeker.

Wart became shocked.

"Five minutes?" said Wart.

"Hey, we're reconnecting." said Seeker, "Now get out of here and wait till we're done."

Wart groaned before exiting the room and closing the door.

The moaning resumed, much to Wart's annoyance.

"If I didn't have any vibranium bones, I'd blow my brains out." said Wart.


	7. Fighting a Snake

Back in the prom dome; Anthony was still trying to attack Meek.

But the meerkat managed to grabbed the snake by his fangs before tossing him over to the stage where Ray was still playing his disk jockey music.

He noticed the falling snake and pulled his table off the stage before the cobra could hit the stage and destroy it.

Ray smirked.

"HAHA!" shouted Ray.

However the Giant cobra got up and tried to tackle Ray only to destroy the disk table.

The limbless hero became shocked.

"NOT KEVIN 2.0!" yelled Ray.

He got on his chest and cried before standing up after five seconds.

"Well I'm over it, time to get Kevin 3.0 set up." said Ray.

He walked off.

Meek threw a flash grenade at Anthony before it exploded, blinding the snake.

The cobra screamed.

"I'M BLIND!" yelled Anthony.

Meek then lodged his sword into one of Anthony's eyes.

The snake screamed in pain before managing to shake Meek off who crashed into a statue of a swan, knocking him out.

"You may have blinded me in one eye, but that won't change much." said Anthony.

He lunged towards Meek, but was shot by a laser and screamed before turning to see Seeker with a rifle like blaster in hand.

"Not one fang on the kid." said Seeker.

Cynthia became shocked by the sight of his father.

"Daddy?" said Cynthia.

"We'll talk later about you lying to me." said Seeker.

"In retrospect I didn't know he could turn into a Giant Snake." saod his daughter's

"She's right I saw the shoxked look on her face." Ray who appeared with another disk jockey table said.

Seeker glared at Ray and destroyed Kevin 3.0.

Ray became shocked.

"KEVIN 3.0!" Ray yelled before crying and stopping after five seconds, "Well, time to get Kevin 4.0 ready."

He walked off.

Anthony lunged towards Seeker and got ready to bite him, but the alien grabbed the cobra's fangs.

"I could go on all day." said Anthony.

"So can I, but I've got plans after this." said Seeker.

He pushed Anthony off of him.

Meek regained conciousness and saw everything.

He ran towards Anthony and started running on his tail.

The snake hissed in anger before lunging to Meek.

But the meerkat moved out of the way before Anthony could bite him.

Meek then removed the sword from Anthony's bad eye and jumped off of the snake before landing close to Seeker.

Seeker saw this.

"Good to see things in this way." said Seeker.

"Almost." said Meek.

Anthony got back up.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Anthony.

He lunged forward, but Meek grabbed his fangs.

"Suffocate him." said Meek.

Seeker nodded before jumping on the back of Anthony's head and began strangling him.

Meek then ripped the fangs off of Anthony.

The giant cobra screamed in pain before passing out and turning to normal.

Cynthia became shocked.

"Anthony." said Cynthia.

Meek turned to Seeker.

"I guess this means you'll be going after me after a while again." said Meek.

"No." said Seeker.

Meek became confused.

"Huh?" said Meek.

"Never again, not ever." said Seeker, "Time for this neverending quest to end."

Meek is more confused

Seeker groaned.

"You're free to live your live without worrying about me capturing you." said Seeker.

Meek still stared at Seeker.

"Me and the ex wife were talking about getting back together." said Seeker.

"They did that, and a whole ton of Twilight Saga scene reenactments." Wart who appeared in the room said.

Seeker pulled out a blaster and shot a tranq dart at the warthog, knocking him out.

"I hate that film and book series." said Seeker.

He pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Meek.

Meek looked at the paper to see that it said 'Seeker and Chelsey's Wedding'.

"Happening tomorrow if you want to see it." said Seeker.

Meek nodded.

"Alright" said Meek.

Seeker turned to Cynthia who chuckled nervously.

"Is this a bad time to ask for a raise in my allowance?" said Cynthia.

The male alien became mad.

"Don't even talk. You lied to me about your boyfriend's daily routine. A repairman who steals stuff? Lying to your oldman is the worst thing anyone can do. Just for that, you're grounded for life and your allowance is suspended until further notice." said Seeker.

Cynthia became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Cynthia.

"Come on, lets go." said Seeker.

He grabbed his daughter and walked off with Chelsey.

Everyone became confused.

"Well, that was odd." said Trent.

Then music started playing and the group turned to see Ray playing Perform This Way on his new disk jockey table and singing and dancing to it.

Meek glared at Ray.

"TOO SOON RAY!" He shouted.

"Just let him have the moment for two more minutes." said Sonic.

Meek sighed.

"Fine." said Meek.


	8. Prom King and Queen

Back at the prom dome; everyone was at the punch bowl doing some thinking.

"So what should we do about the prom king and queen dance? Because that Cynthia girl was grounded by Seeker, the results will have to be null and void." said Ben.

Then Penny appeared with a box in hand.

"Look at what I found in the broom closet." said Penny.

She set the box down and opened it up.

Sonic pulled out some pieces of paper before looking at them.

"There we go, votes for Meek and Luna, Trent and Lucy, me and Gwen, and finally Howard and..."Sonic said before becoming confused, "Vicktriloquist?"

Howard who had a ventriloquist dummy of a red haired woman chuckled.

"You see that sweetie, we've got some results." Howard said in his own voice before using a femanine voice and moving the dummies mouth, "Sweet, looks like we'll be prom king and queen."

Everyone shook their heads.

Sonic tallied up the votes.

"Alright, there's a three way tie between the former three and only one vote for Howard and his date." said Sonic.

Howard groaned.

"Now how're we supposed to solve this tie breaker?" said Randy.

Wart saw a blank piece of paper before picking it up and checking Meek and Luna's names before giving it to Sonic.

"And one vote for Meek and Luna, making them Prom king and queen." said Sonic.

Everyone cheered as Ben and Kai grabbed two crowns before placing them ontop of Meek and Luna's heads.

The two smiled.

"And now the two should have their first dance." said Sonic.

The Sonic Underground members walked to the stage and grabbed their instruments before performing the song Sonny and Cher.

Kai smiled and kissed Ben.

"Love this song." said Kai.

"Yeah and Meek likes Bowling for Soup." said Ben.

Meek and Luna started dancing with each other.

"Good thing Seeker decided to stop trying to force you back under his wing." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, and that means we'll have lots of time together." said Meek.

With Seeker he was yelling at his daughter.

"YOU NO GOOD LYAR, YOU TOLD ME THAT HE WAS A REPAIR MAN! IF YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE MAD ABOUT TELLING ME FROM THE START ABOUT WHAT HE'S LIKE, I'M ALREADY MAD AFTER FINDING OUT TONIGHT!" yelled Seeker.

"But daddy-"Cynthia said before being interrupted by her father.

"DON'T BUT DADDY ME! THE NEXT TIME YOU GET A BOYFRIEND, I'M GOING TO WANT TO MEET HIM AND LEARN EVERYTHING ABOUT WHO HE IS FROM HIM!" yelled Seeker.

Back at the prom.

"And he and I are now on good terms." said Meek.

"But what about that snake guy?" said Luna.

"Eh, just be in the now." said Meek.

The two then smiled and started kissing each other.

"They grow up so fast." said Ray.

Meanwhile at some type of prison; Anthony who was now in an orange jumpsuit and with an eye patch similar to Odin's walked over to a cell where a guard who looked like a stereotypical alien was waiting.

"Here you are, enjoy the next fifty years in here." the alien said sounding like R. Lee Ermey.

Anthony growled.

"That meerkat will pay for destroying an eye." said Anthony.


End file.
